


Eggs and Conversations

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Series: The LSCS Chronicles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes to talk to Burnie about his actual job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to think I should make a whole series about this, what do you guys think?

It was Sunday morning, and Gavin was at home. 

It felt like he hadn’t seen his husband in days; though in reality, he had seen him the day before, kissed him goodbye in the morning and watched as he got into his car and drove off towards what he had claimed was an office meeting. Gavin knew now that his ‘meeting’ had really been with Ryan, and that he hadn’t been in discussions for a merger- he’d been in discussions about Gavin himself, and the Brit honestly didn’t know how he felt about that. On one hand, it was nice to know that Burnie was worried about him, that he cared about Gavin’s well being. On the other...well. He could have just asked. They prided themselves on having a (fairly) open relationship, and while neither knew what the other actually did for a living, they talked about everything else. 

Burnie hadn’t woken up yet; the older man had come in during the early hours of the morning, taking a shower and crawling into bed with Gavin who had pretended to be asleep. Burnie had seemed so exhausted when he’d collapsed into the bed that Gavin hadn’t the heart to confront him; he decided to wait until the morning, when he knew that they would both be a little more awake and involved in the conversation. He woke up first, getting up and taking a quick shower before going to the kitchen to start the kettle, pulling some eggs from the fridge before turning to the stove. Truthfully, neither of them did much cooking in the mornings; Burnie held barbecue's often, and Gavin was a master of the high-stacked sandwich, but neither of them tended to be home at the same time in the morning, with Gavin usually heading into the crew’s penthouse as soon as he was up and dressed and Burnie getting in a few extra hours of sleep when he could. Gavin bent to dig around in the cupboard under the island for a pot to boil their eggs in, jumping with a start and smacking his head when a firm hand landed on his back. 

“Shit, sorry Gav, you alright?” Burnie’s voice held a little concern laced with a mild amusement as Gavin let out a soft groan, retreating from the cabinet, pot in hand, to look at him with a pout. He hadn’t hit his head too hard, but the counters in their kitchen were solid oak, and it had been a pretty solid hit.

“Are you trying to give me a concussion?” He asked, giving Burnie a sad little look as he rubbed the part of his head that had made contact with the wood. Burnie chuckled softly, taking the pot from his hand to place it on the counter before pulling Gavin into his arms, running his hand through the Brit’s hair before pulling back slightly with a smile. 

“It’s just a bump, you big baby. You’ll have a goose egg for a bit but I think you’ll live.” Gavin continued to pout, and Burnie tugged him closer, wrapping him in a hug as he glanced at the eggs on the counter. “Were you...going to make breakfast?” He asked, curious. Gavin nodded, leaning against Burnie a moment before pulling away to pick up the pot, sticking it under the tap to run the water into it. 

“Yeah, I thought it might be nice to have breakfast together for a change. And I sort of wanted to talk to you about something.” Burnie frowned, and Gavin shot him a smile over his shoulder as he placed the pot on the stove. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I’m not leaving you, you egg.” Chuckling a little as he picked up the package of eggs, and he took four out and placed them in the water as he turned the stove on, placing a lid onto the pot before turning to the kettle which was boiling. Unplugging it, he took two mugs down from the cup rack, placing them on the counter to put teabags and sugar into before pouring the water, Burnie moving to sit at the island as he watched Gavin move. 

“Well that’s encouraging. What’s up?” Gavin finished preparing their teas, placing one mug in front of Burnie before settling in the seat next to him, taking a sip of his tea before fixing Burnie with a look. 

“I know you hired someone to follow me, Burnie.” Gavin couldn’t help the grin that crossed his lips as Burnie’s face paled; it was nice to have the upper hand when it came to their relationship sometimes. He waited for Burnie to speak, patiently sipping his tea. 

“I...how did you find out?” Gavin was pleased that Burnie didn’t try to deny it, and gave a shrug as he shifted in his seat. 

“Well. I mean I spend most of my days with Ryan, so he really is less than subtle when it comes to wanting to find things out from me. It’s usually a lot of-” and here he attempted to make his voice deeper and closer to Ryan’s Vagabond voice- “Gavin you will tell me what I want to know and if you don’t I’ll sit on you and threaten you with a knife until you do even though everyone knows that I’d never really hurt you because you’re the only one who can make me tea proper.” Burnie’s expression shifted slightly to suspicious, and he leant closer to Gavin as the younger man stopped talking. 

“Wait, you KNOW Ryan?” He asked, slight anger tinging his voice as Gavin bit his lip, nodding some. “You know Ryan. And you know I hired him to see where you go when you aren’t here. And….how do you know Ryan, exactly?” Gavin gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck and placing his mug down to get up and check on the eggs. 

“Well. Okay. So. Alright.” He stumbled a moment, trying to figure out how best to tell Burnie that he was, indeed, running in a gang like he had suspected. Just...not in the manner he was probably thinking. And in a crew a lot closer to him than he would have thought. “Uhm. Well. So.” Burnie groaned, reaching to take Gavin’s hand gently. 

“Look, whatever it is, you can tell me. We’ve been together five years now, anything you have to tell me...I’m not going to care about you any less, alright? I’ll try to stay open to whatever it is.” Gavin hesitated on scooping the eggs out of the water a moment, before placing them into two small bowls and returning to the table with them. Sliding one bowl in front of Burnie, he started to peel his first egg, eyes on his hands. 

“So the reason I know Ryan is because I work with him. And I know that you know that he’s not in the slow motion capture business, just like I know that HE knows you aren’t just CEO of Burns Enterprises. Because we’re all criminals. And I mean you were the one who introduced me to Geoff, Burnie, you can’t get mad at me for getting into his crew.” Burnie’s expression was blank as he let Gavin talk, his hand still grasping the other man's own as he watched him. “And I mean. I tried to tell you, once, but you were so upset about the prospect of me not being what you thought I was. I thought it would hurt you more than if you didn’t know, you know?” Burnie nodded some, and Gavin let out a long, drawn out sigh. “I do love you, Burnie. I just...I love my job. I love...I love my crew. But I love you too, and I don’t want to hide this any more.” There was silence for a few moments while Burnie thought over what Gavin had said, and Gavin began to eat his egg, watching his husband nervously. 

“I gotta say, I was not expecting that. I thought you’d be having an affair, maybe, or that you’d gotten...I don’t know, involved with drugs. But then I kept thinking, no, that’s just how you are, and you’re so...you’d never cheat on me. I’d like to think you’d never cheat on me.” Gavin nodded, eyes wide as Burnie turned more in his seat to look at him. “How long has this been going on?” Gavin bit his lip, glancing at his hands before shifting some, taking a slow breath. 

“How long have I known Geoff? Four years about?” Burnie nodded, and Gavin reached for his hand again, holding it tightly and tugging it some to get Burnie to look at him. “I would never move against you, though. I made sure Geoff had a truce with you, and I’m always...I’m always watching out for you. I’m good at what I do, Burnie, I’m the best tech out there. You didn’t even know what I was doing, but I was always watching out for you. I promise.” Burnie’s eyes trailed over Gavin’s face, the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke, almost desperate for Burnie to believe him. “I love you, but I can’t...I can’t quit the crew. I can’t.” The look on his face said more than his pleads ever could; Burnie could almost feel Gavin’s need to remain within the Fake AH Crew as the younger man bit his lip. 

“I’m not going to say I’m happy about this, Gavin. It’s a dangerous fucking life, and you’re...” he trailed off, because as fragile as he had always felt Gavin was, the stories he’d always heard from Geoff about his ‘savvy tech kid’ stated otherwise. He sighed, running a hand over his face and refraining from speaking again until they had both finished their eggs. Clearing the table, he waited for Gavin to finish his tea before tugging him up from his seat, pulling him into his arms to hold him close and bury his face in the younger man’s neck. “Are you in love with any of them?” he asked, because he had to know. Gavin had already mentioned that he loved them, and they both knew that while they loved each other, neither of them were in love with each other. The fingers on his back curled, digging into the soft fabric of his shirt as Gavin’s breath hitched slightly, his body stiffening as Burnie’s words caught him off guard. He wasn’t one for sharing these sort of things usually, but he couldn’t keep anything from Burnie, not now. He owed him too much after the years they’d spent together. 

“I don’t know. I think so. I might be in love with all of them. It’s bloody messed up is what it is...I’m so sorry, Burnie. I messed everything up, haven’t I?” Burnie sucked in a breath, rubbing his hands over Gavin’s back as the Brit began to shake, his face pressed into Burnie’s shoulder as the man stroked a hand through his hair soothingly. 

“You haven’t done dick all, Gav. These sort of things happen. Maybe not like this, but...we had a good run. And I’m always going to love you, no matter what. But maybe…” He hesitated, unsure as to how to phrase his thoughts without making Gavin feel like he was being pushed out. “Maybe you’d be happier with them. Full time, without coming back here.” Gavin pulled away, eyes wide as he stared at him, and Burnie back peddled quickly. “Not that I don’t want you here! You’re more than welcome to stay here, Gavin, always, but if we’re done...if this isn’t what you want, I just want you to be happy. And you’re….god, you’re so beautiful when you’re happy, they’d all be idiots not to be in love with you too, okay?” Gavin nodded, wiping his eyes slightly as a small, shy smile crossed his lips. 

“And you can try it on with Ashley, finally. I’ve honestly been trying to find a way to...well. To bring that up, that you and her are obviously meant for each other.” Burnie flushed at the mention of his personal assistance, and Gavin chuckled, leaning to press a soft kiss to the older man’s lips. “I just want you to be happy too, Burnie. Promise me you’ll try to be happy? And safe? And that we stay friends, no matter what? I don’t think I could deal with it if I lost you completely…” Burnie’s smile was wide as he tugged Gavin back into a fierce hug, and they both laughed. 

“Not a chance, Gavin. I’ll get the paperwork all set up...do you want to go let Ryan know that I won’t be needing his service any longer?” Gavin chuckled, stepping back and running a hand through his hair. 

“I think I can manage that. So...we’re good?” Burnie nodded, feeling surprisingly alright with the end result of their talk. He chuckled some, causing Gavin to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Guess you really were leaving me in the end, huh?” Gavin made a face, and reached to flick Burnie’s nose as the elder laughed, ducking out of the way. 

They were going to be alright, the two of them.


End file.
